Au Point du Jour
by Clarounette
Summary: Séparés depuis trop longtemps, les amants maudits ont peut-être un espoir de se croiser enfin. Ecrit pour le challenge La Nuit du Lemon 7 organisé par la Ficothèque Ardente. Sixième thème: les loups-garous. Mots supplémentaires: obscurité, animal, plaisir.


Isabeau observait le loup. Son loup. Son amour.  
Elle finissait par oublier le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de ses étreintes. Ils étaient séparés depuis bien trop longtemps. Et quand enfin Étienne reprenait forme humaine, c'était pour mieux subir la torture de leur malédiction en la voyant changée en faucon. Toujours un être humain et un animal, jamais deux amants. Et le soleil pour témoin de leur malheur, qu'il se couche ou qu'il se lève.  
Mais ce matin, elle le verrait. Peut-être pour la dernière fois, car c'était trop pénible : la mort devenait un châtiment moins cruel que d'être séparée ainsi de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle le verrait.

Les heures s'écoulaient, ternes et tristes, l'obscurité en noyant toute substance et ne laissant sur son funeste passage que les ruines d'une journée disparue. Quelques étoiles luttaient encore, mais elles savaient leur fin proche – bientôt le soleil reviendrait et elles devraient lui céder la place, rendre son trône au tyran.  
Lové aux pieds d'Isabeau, le loup dormait, mais l'oreille aux aguets pour prévenir tout danger. Isabeau observait sa sérénité feinte, décelant le frémissement d'un museau ou le spasme inconséquent d'une patte au son d'un craquement de branche, preuves de l'attention que la bête portait à son environnement.  
Elle appréciait ce dévouement chez Étienne, qu'il exerçait même sous sa forme bestiale, et bien qu'il soit inutile – Isabeau savait parfaitement se défendre et l'avait démontré à plusieurs reprises. Peu à peu, le faucon s'était insinué en elle, développant ses capacités visuelles et auditives, et même la nuit, quand elle redevenait femme, elle était capable d'entendre un danger arriver à plusieurs lieues de distance.  
Elle imaginait qu'il en était de même pour Étienne. Mais que conservait-il du loup ? Son instinct de chasseur ? Sa férocité ?  
Ils feraient une belle paire, tous les deux, quand ils retrouveraient définitivement forme humaine.  
Si cela arrivait un jour…

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Un espoir plus tangible et plus réaliste se profilait devant elle, et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper. Dans moins d'une heure, le soleil se lèverait. Et alors…  
Habituellement, l'un des deux au moins dormait quand le jour devenait nuit, ou quand la nuit cédait la place au jour. Mais qu'arrivait-il au moment où le soleil pointait son nez à l'horizon ? Quand ce n'était ni la nuit ni le jour ? Elle avait réfléchi longuement à cette hypothèse, et elle se sentait enfin prête à affronter la possible désillusion qui découlerait de l'expérience.  
Cette nuit était la bonne. Elle avait su résister à l'appel du sommeil, et elle comptait réveiller Étienne au moment fatidique. Quand les premières lueurs du jour illumineraient le ciel, elle secouerait la bête jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se lève, et elle verrait. Elle découvrirait s'il y avait encore un peu d'espoir dans leur malheur.  
Ses paupières étaient lourdes et tout son corps la tirait vers le sol, mais elle luttait contre la fatigue. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps.

Elle était sur le point de somnoler quand un premier rayon frappa sa rétine. Elle s'éveilla tout à fait. Au sol, le loup dormait toujours. Elle le secoua doucement du bout du pied puis, constatant qu'il résistait, elle le poussa violemment jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il grogna un instant pour faire connaître son mécontentement, puis réclama une caresse, qu'Isabeau lui accorda sans sourciller.  
L'impatience faisait vibrer tout son corps. Elle allait peut-être enfin pouvoir embrasser son bien aimé après des années de frustration.  
L'horizon se teintait de jaune peu à peu, annonçant le soleil qui arrivait. Et tout à coup, Isabeau vit le corps du loup changer, ses pattes s'étirer, son museau raccourcir. Son épaisse fourrure argentée disparaissait progressivement au profit de la peau glabre qu'elle avait si souvent goûtée.  
Mais elle sentait aussi les changements qui affectaient sa propre morphologie. Le sol semblait se rapprocher, et de furieux picotements dans son dos signifiaient l'apparition de ses plumes de faucon. Elle porta sa main – qui n'était pas encore au bout d'une aile, mais ça ne saurait tarder – à son visage, et elle constata qu'il avait encore forme humaine. Pour combien de temps encore, nul ne saurait le dire, mais devant elle Étienne avait presque fini sa transformation et elle avait du temps. Elle avait encore du temps.  
Elle se jeta à genoux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amour, s'enivrant de son goût unique jusqu'à ce que son bec perce la lèvre inférieure d'Étienne. L'instant avait passé, c'était fini. Mais elle emporterait ce souvenir dans sa tombe.

La nuit suivante, le loup était parti en chasse car ils manquaient de nourriture. Il en avait pour plusieurs heures, et Isabeau baignait encore dans le bonheur qu'elle avait connu la veille.  
Du bout des doigts, elle testa la chair tendre de sa bouche. La nuit précédente, cette petite boursoufflure rose s'était posée sur celle de son amour, et elle en ressentait encore la douce moiteur. Elle y passa la langue comme pour mieux s'imprégner du souvenir. La sensation provoqua en elle un émoi qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des lustres. Des frissons de désir parcouraient son corps, gonflant sa poitrine et noyant son intimité sous des flots de plaisir.  
Vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle était bien seule, elle glissa sa main sous sa robe jusqu'à son entrejambe, et entreprit d'assouvir son envie d'un doigté expert. Pressant la pulpe de son index sur cet endroit si secret qui brûlait de désir, elle laissa échapper un long râle de contentement, avant de reprendre ses caresses furieuses de plus belle. Elle atteint enfin cet instant merveilleux de l'extase, étouffant un cri en se mordant la lèvre tandis que son dos se cambrait de plaisir.  
Elle était à peine revenue à elle que le loup faisait son apparition dans la clairière. Immobile à l'orée du bois, il l'observa un instant avant de la rejoindre, portant dans sa gueule un énorme lièvre.  
Elle se demanderait longtemps si c'était bien de la résignation qu'elle avait lue dans le regard de la bête.


End file.
